The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Sugar Maple tree which I have named ‘Hawkersmith 1’.
The original Sugar Maple tree of the new cultivar was selected in 1985 from a block of seedlings planted in rows in a production field in Tullahoma, Tenn. The seedlings were planted in rows and designed to be sold at a caliper of 4-10 inches. The selection was made on the basis of the distinctive characteristics of a single tree (as hereinafter described) noted after a few years of growth. The new cultivar was growing in a seedling block of standard Acer saccharum trees. The seed source is unknown and the origin of the seedlings is unknown. The present seedling was selected from the others in the block because it was smaller and more thickly branched. Its leaf color was dull and the leaves were smaller than the other seedlings. Its fall color was more red to burgundy and the other seedlings were more yellow to orange.
The new cultivar has been asexually reproduced successfully by chip budding onto Acer saccharum rootstock at New Madrid, Mo.
It has been found that the new Acer saccharum cultivar exhibits the following combination of characteristics.                1. A much smaller leaf than other Sugar Maples.        2. A slightly darker leaf than other Sugar Maples.        3. A slightly thicker leaf than other Sugar Maples based on feel and appearance, although the precise thickness has not been measured.        4. In full leaf, the branching structure has a layered appearance.        5. When dormant and in full leaf, the Sugar Maple looks as if it has been sheared (very dense branching).        6. The new growth is dark red to bronze.        7. The fall color is very similar to new growth.        8. The tree is almost semi-dwarf.        9. The rate of growth is moderate when young and very slow after 10 years.        10. The bark is gray.        11. The tree is very tolerant to summer heat of the south.        12. The tree has no winter die back and is very cold hardy.        13. The color of new growth and fall color seem to be consistent from year to year.        14. The leaves turn fall color 2-3 weeks later than other Sugar Maples.        
Comparable cultivars include ‘Green Mountain’ sugar maple Pat. No. 2,339. Compared to ‘Green Mountain’, the present cultivar is semi-dwarf having smaller, thinner leaves than ‘Green Mountain’. It requires minimal pruning, is slower growing and the leaves are dull and not glossy. In the fall the leaves of the instant tree are a red to burgundy color whereas ‘Green Mountain’ is more orange to yellow in color.
Compared to ‘Legacy’ sugar maple, the leaves of the instant cultivar are thinner and duller in appearance. ‘Legacy’ has glossy waxy leaves. ‘Legacy’ is a large full growing tree whereas the instant cultivar is semi-dwarf and requires little pruning. The full coloration of the instant cultivar is red to burgundy and ‘Legacy’ is yellow-orange.
The tree characteristics following asexual reproduction are the same as those of the original tree of the new cultivar. The tree has shown no winter die back and is cold hardy. It also is very tolerant of southern summer heat and is more drought tolerant compared to other Sugar Maples grown under the same circumstances.
The new cultivar of the present invention has been named the ‘Hawkersmith 1’ cultivar and is being marketed under the AUTUMN FAITH trademark.